The Shattered Soul
by CynicalCarrot
Summary: After an incident with her powers that almost killed her sister she was taken away and told she was going to a place to help control her powers. Little did anyone know the girl was actually being taken to a lab cell where she will live being tested on like property rather than a human being. But as a man hears her screams of anguish he will stop as nothing to save her. (Modern AU)
1. Prologue

**Hey, glad you chose to read this. Don't be intimidated if you think this chapter is confusing... I mean it's just the prologue. Anyway, read it and expect a chapter very soon.**

* * *

\- A Shattered Soul: Prologue -

 _Hatred can be derived from many things. Fear can be one of them. Hurt can be another._

* * *

"She's beautiful, Leonard!"

"Happy birthday, pretty girl!"

* * *

 _In even the most purest of hearts, there lies capacity for hatred, prejudice, and ignorance._

* * *

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hale! She's very healthy."

* * *

 _Our hatred only creates the monstrosities that we were scared of in the first place..._

* * *

"Hi there, baby. Aww."

"Oh, honey, what should we name her?"

* * *

 _And unfortunately, our eyes deceive us from uncovering the true evil our hatred conveys,_

* * *

"Didn't you have that list of names on your phone, or something?"

"Oh, yes I did. Hold on."

* * *

 _So we realize what we have done when it's too late._

* * *

"...Jamie, Ella, Eva, Elizabeth, Maddy…?"

"Hmm, you don't look like any of those names, do you baby girl?"

* * *

 _Then we are left cleaning up the mess that we have created._

* * *

"Heather, Carman, Joselyn, Caroline… and… Sam. That's it. That's all we wrote down."

"I guess Caroline is okay, but… I just don't know. She seems like she should be named… like… Oh, I'm drawing a blank. Help me out here."

* * *

 _You just better hope that not to much damage has been done..._

* * *

"Oh, you know I'm bad at these things, Lara. Oh… I don't know… Beatrice?"

"Nah…"

* * *

 _Because the body only bends so far before it breaks. Same goes with the mind._

* * *

"Lily?"

"Nope."

"Emily?"

"Hmm… no."

"Well I don't know. I told you; I'm bad at names."

"W-What about Anna?"

The two parents looked over to the corner of the hospital room searching for the owner of that tiny, small voice. It was a seven year old Elsa, sitting in a chair too big for her. Her feet were swinging absentmindedly over the floor.

The couple stayed quiet for a moment, shared a glance, then spoke almost in unison.

"Elsa, that's a beautiful name!"

"...Thank you." She spoke again and blushed a little. She lowered her head back down to face her lap but continued to catch glances of her new sister.

The parents noticed her. They grew a tiny bit worried, but mostly confused.

"Elsa, honey, you can come up here and see her! I bet she's dying to see her new sister." Her mother said, cradling a tiny Anna in her arms.

Elsa looked up with surprised eyes.

"I..I just don't want to scare her…"

The couple exchanged looks again. Elsa's dad walked over to his daughter and took a knee. He spoke in a soft voice.

"Elsa… Now why would your sister ever be scared of you?"

"You know…" Elsa looked around, "m-my p-powers might… hurt her."

The man looked around for any sign of hospital staff, then spoke with a determined whisper.

"Elsa. I don't know how many times mom and I have to say it: Your powers are beautiful and wouldn't hurt anyone… ever."

"Then why do you always tell me to not use them in public?" Elsa said, a little louder.

Leonard looked at the ground, then back up at his platinum blonde daugther.

"I've told you this, honey. People… people aren't ready for such majesty yet. They'll be so shocked… I just can't see a good outcome."

Elsa looked despondent. She lowered her head again and closed her eyes.

He noticed her sadness and placed a finger on the bottom of her chin and lifted it to level her eyes with his.

"I said not yet. They will be soon, sweetie. For now, I want to hear you say 'my powers are beautiful'."

She was silent for a minute, then spoke.

"...M-my powers are beautiful." She said in a low voice, almost sounding as if she was saying the biggest lie she's ever said in her entire life.

"That's my girl. Now, come see your sister. She's waiting for you."

Elsa glanced up again, and shakily got to her feet.

She walked up to the hospital bed, feeling extremely apprehensive. She placed her hands behind her back so they wouldn't be able to harm anyone.

When she got the bed, she felt her dad scoop her up so she could see.

The moment she saw her sister's face, her frown turned straight into a smile.

"H-Hi, Anna. I'm-I'm your new sister.."

Anna laughed and smiled her toothless smile.

"She loves you." Said Elsa's mother.

* * *

 _Luckily_ _, love alone is powerful enough to mend a shattered soul._

* * *

"She loves you so much."

* * *

 **Thank you for choosing to read this. I will say, this story will have it's dark moments... but it will also have it's hopeful moments. I hope you continue to read this, and I need to know what you think so far.**

 **Review!**


	2. The Garden

**So, this is the first official Chapter of The Shattered Soul. Keep in mind, if you're a artist I'm looking for some cover art. Message me!**

* * *

The day was beautiful; Perfect summer temperature, and not a cloud in the sky. Anna's mother, Lara was in the backyard tending the garden, and the seven year old strawberry blonde was trying to help as much as she could.

"Where do you want all this dirt, Mama?" Said Anna, struggling to move the gigantic bag.

"It's not dirt, sweetheart; It's fertilizer." Lara corrected and moved to help her daughter with the burden.

"Oh yeah, right." Her mother lifted the other end.

"Boy, they do they pack a lot of stuff in these bags." Anna said, surprised at the true weight.

"Well, they better. These things aren't exactly cheap." Said Lara, more to herself.

They put the bag down and the mother opened it.

"Ooo.. so now what?"

"Well… Now we have to fill up all of this," She gestured to the area of the garden.

"Okay!" Anna said, excited. She got to work, picking up the bag and haphazardly filling the garden up with sporadic mountains of black fertilizer. She was back by her mother's side in less than a minute.

Her mother stayed there for a second, giggling a bit to herself at her child's energy.

"Okay… now we have to flatten all that out so it's at equal level everywhere, like this." Lara showed Anna what to do.

The strawberry blonde looked out onto the large area, and thought about how long it might take for her to finish it. _Maybe Elsa will help me._ Anna thought.

"Do you think Elsa will want to help?" Anna vocalized her thoughts.

"You know she doesn't get back from school until four."

"Well, what time is it?" Anna said, running up to her mom and hugging her legs.

Lara smiled once again. "It's 3:30."

Anna sighed. She always anticipated Elsa after she was home from Kindergarden. Some of the longest hours of her day was when she was alone her out her sister. _Maybe she'll want to build a snowman when she gets back!_

"Are you going to help me or not." Said her mother jokingly.

Anna snapped out of her trance.

"Yes, Mama."

Anna must of been just starting to talk toward her mother when she heard the front door open.

The strawberry blonde made a 180 degree turn to face the sliding screen door.

"Nevermind. Sorry, I'll finish after dinner; I promise."

"Hey, Honey, Tell Elsa to come out here, I need to show her something."

"Ok, can do."

Lara giggled and watched her daugher run inside.

 _Oh, she does this every day. It's too cute._ She thought.

"Elsa!" Squealed Anna, as she ran up to hug her big sister. She was running so fast she ended up running into her dad before she could make contact.

"Ooop, watch out there, sweetie; I got groceries." He said, carrying arms full of paper bags.

"Sorry, Papa." The girl said, then continuing to make her way to Elsa.

She clung on to The platinum blondes leg and looked up.

The eleven year old Elsa smiled as her cyan eyes lit up.

"Hi, Anna."

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! Mom wants to show you something in the backyard, come look." She said as tugged on the older girls hands.

"Okay, hold on sis!" She said as she dropped her light blue backpack in the foyer.

Anna led her sister through the house and out the screen door.

Elsa's eyes widened as she stood in the middle of the backyard.

"What do you think?" Chimed Lara, motioning to the new garden additions.

"Wow! Mom, I-I Love it! There's so much more space!" Exclaimed Elsa, spinning around to look at the yard.

"Yeah, dad dug and installed some tarp by the porch, see it? All we'd need to do is add the dirt. After that I thought they'd look good with some rosebushes or honeysuckle."

Elsa walked over to investigate.

"Yes, I think that would be a beautiful addition. Goodness, what made you want to add all this?"

"Well... with your birthday coming up I thought I start early by actually doing some things you've asked me to do in the past. You said you wanted to get into gardening, so… It-it really wasn't that much of a chore, but here it is. We can pick out some flowers tomorrow if you like?"

"Sure. Wow, thank you mom! I really appreciate all of this. I didn't know you were listening that closely." Elsa said, a little surprised.

The mother wrapped her child in a warm hug.

"I'm always listening, Elsa."

Elsa returned it, but then slipped out of it as she felt her hands getting cold wrapped around her mother.

"...Sorry." Said the blonde, embarrassed.

Lara put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. All it'll take is a little practice. You'll get full control over them in no time."

Elsa sent a tiny smile to her mother while her eyes were looking down. Then she felt a tiny tap on her leg. She looked over to see Anna.

"Elsa? Do you want to help me with that fur..millizer?" The strawberry blonde said while pointing towards the unfinished gardening job.

Elsa chuckled and looked back at her mother.

"She wanted to help." Said Lara, laughing now.

The platinum blonde gazed back at her sister, and smiled.

"Sure, just let me go change into some more comfortable clothes."

As the older girl walked into the house she saw her father putting away various food items, Leonard looked up to see his eldest. He smiled.

"Hi there, snowflake. Want to give me a hand cooking these Tacos tonight? Mom's got a PTA meeting and I… well you know what happened last time I tried to cook on my own."

The girl chuckled, then playfully rolled her eyes.

"Sure, dad. And, for the record… At least you created a food that night. I don't think anyone has ever heard of a Hamburger with Tortellinis."

Leonard chucked, then continued to place the canned goods in the pantry.

The atmosphere got really quiet for a second. The smile wiped off Elsa's face as she seemed to be staring off into nothing. It only took her father a moment to notice.

"E-Elsa? What's wrong?" He said, now giving his full undivided attention to her.

Elsa just continued to stare, like she didn't even hear him. She was lost in the memory of her nightmare she had just last night.

* * *

" _Elsa, can we go sledding?! Build a mountain, Elsa!"_

" _Alright, here it comes."_

 _A beautiful mountain of crystal ice was formed. But something was wrong; it just kept growing._

" _Elsa?" Anna said, looking at the gigantic mountain tower over her head._

" _Y-you can stop if you want.."_

" _I can't!" Said Elsa, trying everything she could. The ice just kept coming._

 _Finally the mountain started to engulf her sister._

" _Elsa!" Screamed Anna, trying her best to grab on to her the blondes hand._

" _Anna!"_

 _After a few short moments, Anna was gone and the snow stopped forming._

* * *

"Elsa! Please snap out of it." Yelled her dad, inches away from her.

She shook her head, now out of her minute long trance.

"Wha? Oh.. I'm sorry. I-.. I-..." Elsa sniffled then started to cry, tears fell from her face like the first rain of spring.

"Snowflake…" Her dad said, wrapping her in an embrace and slowly rocking back and forth.

"Oh, Elsa, It's okay. I'm here."

Anna and Lara were now in the doorway, watching the hug and wondering what had happened.

Elsa clung on to her father for dear life, not caring her hands were a little bit cold. She cried into his shoulder and felt the comfort of her dad's gentle hug.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He said in a soft voice, closing his eyes.

"I-I had that d-dream again last night…" She finally spoke making the two parent gaze at each other. They both understood now.

 _Again? No child should ever have to have those awful dreams…_ Lara thought, walking over to her Elsa and kneeling down to look at her.

"Elsa. You know that it's just it's just a dream; Imaginary. There is absolutely no way that that would ever happen in real life. You are the most gentle person I know with beautiful powers that just need a little practice." Lara spoke, with a soft voice looking with concern at her daughter's closed eyes. Her father waited a little before he spoke.

"Your mother is absolutely right, Elsa. Also, if you ever find yourself having that dream again, You can always wake one of us up... We really don't mind."

Elsa opened her eyes and gave a small smile, and hugged both her parents. After the release they both looked at their child with uncertainty.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to watch a movie with us to get your mind off of it?"

"..n-no, I'm fine…"

The parents waited. She always said no to that question, but they continued to ask it. Movies had always taken Elsa's full attention; She'd be engrossed from start to finish. That goes with any story the child read, wrote, or even acted. She was just an imaginative, creative person.

"..actually… on second thought.. If-if it's not to much trouble for you-"

"Yes, Elsa. Go pick one out. We'll start on dinner."

"T-Thanks." Said Elsa, relived. She walked to the family room, and on the way ran into her sister.

"E-Elsa. Are you okay?" She asked, in a cute voice.

The blonde smiled at her sister's unconditional caring nature.

"Yes, Anna. Would you like to help me pick out a movie to watch?"

Anna's eyes lit up. _Yay! Were watching a movie! Must be a special occasion._

With that thought, Anna ran over to the collection of films and started to sift through them. By the time Elsa even made it halfway to the bin, Anna had one picked out that was perfect; Tangled.

It was the first movie that Elsa and Anna watched over and over again together; It was their absolute favorite.

The night really got Elsa's mind off of her dream. Dad was asleep in his recliner, Mom was half-watching the movie, half crocheting, and Elsa and Anna were curled up on the couch watching scene after scene and loving each others presence.

 _How could my powers ever kill someone I love this much?_ Was Elsa's last thought, before drifted off into a deep sleep holding her sister close.

Her hands were not cold, and for once in the last year or so Elsa wasn't afraid of contact.

* * *

 **Like I said, looking for some cover art so if you're a artist, hit me up in my inbox.**

 **~Review~**


End file.
